


valentine's day

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smitten Erik, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 这篇的主角是小朋友！埃里克为了送查尔斯一张情人节贺卡，在学校不耐烦地等待了一整天的时机。或许查尔斯也有东西送给他？





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [valentine's day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13579329) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity)
> 
> 原文标签：平行宇宙-现代设定，平行宇宙-小学，小朋友，甜文，受折磨的埃里克，查尔斯·泽维尔有个卖萌博士学位

情人节的早晨简直拖沓得要命。埃里克从来不是个有耐心的人，数学课和阅读课他一直坐立不安，大家桌上的情人纸盒弄得他心烦意乱——尤其是教室对面、靠近门口那张课桌上的情人纸盒。

哈根斯女士在黑板上写下罗马数字（真无聊——埃里克几周前就已经掌握了），埃里克摸摸他的情人纸盒。昨天晚上，妈妈帮他装饰了一只鞋盒，粘上粉红色的心形图案包装纸，接着在顶部割开一道缝隙，方便放进情人节贺卡。后来，他自己在上面贴满鲨鱼贴纸，只是为了让它不那么少女。他很为自己骄傲，尽管他并不指望从同学那里得到很多贺卡。他们不太喜欢他。但他希望......

他瞥向房间那头查尔斯·泽维尔的座位，他的脑袋垂下来，藏在情人纸盒的后面，快速地写着方程式。他为什么还要记笔记，埃里克不知道——查尔斯显然是全班最聪明的那个，大家都说他有着过目成诵的本领。但他总爱记笔记，他总是比别人更努力，即便是做简单的活页练习题。或许这就是埃里克如此喜欢他的原因。通常他讨厌无所不知的人，不过查尔斯很讨喜。他真的不错。

此外，他是他们班级唯二的变种人，这意味着他们有某种联系。问题出在，查尔斯似乎没有注意到。

午饭铃响的时候，埃里克又饿又烦，迫不及待地想要活动快点进行。“好了，同学们，”哈根斯女士说着，合上她的马克笔，“在门边排成一排，记住，我们要在午饭后举办情人节派对，所以不要那么早吃掉所有糖果，好吗？我们要给派对留着。”

埃里克迅速起身，希望能排在查尔斯后面，但他还是没来得及，莫伊拉插进队伍，她的座位就在查尔斯右边，她说了些什么让他笑逐颜开。埃里克愁眉苦脸地看了好一阵，然后偷偷走到队伍末端去。

午餐糟透了。埃里克独自坐在小桌旁，嫉妒地看着查尔斯和他的朋友们相互打趣、开怀大笑，给对方弹玉米粒。埃里克想要走过去询问是否可以和他们坐在一起，因为桌子上还有空位。他更为迫切的想法是查尔斯可以过来和他坐在一起。

当然，查尔斯没有。

午饭后，他们列队回到教室，埃里克伸手摸进桌兜，确保他的贺卡还在那里。他昨天花了好几分钟在商店挑选，用自己的零用钱买的，他昨晚花了一个小时仔细写了留言并装饰一番。妈妈检查了他的拼写，然后微笑着揉乱他的头发。她说那留言可真甜蜜，埃里克脸颊发红，毕竟有些尴尬，但他没有修改，因为查尔斯像是那种喜欢甜言蜜语的男孩。至少埃里克这样希望。

他们全部坐下以后，哈根斯女士拍拍手掌。“好了，同学们，注意听。每位都有机会送出情人节贺卡，但是我们必须要讲秩序。请教室左边的同学站起来先走，我会给右边派发一些彩纸和糖果，这样大家都有事做。有问题吗？”

他们全都激动地摇摇头。“好吧，”哈根斯太太拿起装满好时之吻的口袋，“派对开始了！”

埃里克坐在教室右边，所以他只能不耐烦地等着其他同学急急忙忙把贺卡塞进他们朋友的情人纸盒。有些人给每位都带了贺卡，所以埃里克的盒子里也有几张。玛莉莎把一包糖果放进他的盒子，递给埃里克一个腼腆的微笑。埃里克措手不及，直到她匆匆离去。

他立刻感觉不太好受，在考虑清楚怎么做之前，查尔斯转到了他的课桌旁。埃里克大吃一惊，他一动不动地端坐着，胸腔里的心脏怦怦直跳。表现得自然点！他想对自己尖叫，结果查尔斯把一张贺卡塞进他的盒子时，他什么也做不了，像个十足傻瓜一样眼睁睁看着。

“情人节快乐，埃里克，”他的口音完美又鲜明。他的微笑让他神魂颠倒，感觉好极了。

“情-情人节快乐，”埃里克组织着语言。查尔斯送了他一张贺卡？查尔斯想着为他制作一张贺卡？

“我希望......”查尔斯犹豫片刻，他的微笑不见了，非同寻常地害羞起来，“也许你想......”

埃里克试着吞咽，好缓解喉咙里的干渴，“什么？”

“我在想——”

“好了，同学们，”哈根斯太太叫喊，“回到你们的座位上去。其他同学也需要送出贺卡的机会。”她停顿一下，然后严厉地说，“巴里，不要乱扔糖果。”

她转过身去训斥巴里，查尔斯又对埃里克笑了笑，“好吧，情人节快乐，”然后回到自己座位。埃里克失望地坐回椅子，双臂在胸口交叉，假装自己根本不关心查尔斯想说什么。

妈妈坚持要他带上足够的糖果送给每位同学，表现得友善一些，所以轮到埃里克在教室里走动时，他把好时之吻扔进了每个人的纸盒，甚至是莫伊拉的盒子。他走到查尔斯身边，抓给他一大把巧克力，然后紧张地伸手，攥住藏在口袋里的贺卡。

“我.....呃.....”他嘴巴发干。查尔斯微笑着抬头，埃里克完全忘记了他想说的一切。

“嘿，查尔斯！”是莫伊拉，靠在她的椅背上，隔着课桌问道，“你想要我的特趣*巧克力吗？”  
【注：Twix，旗下有M&M’s等。】

埃里克利用查尔斯一时分心的机会，把卡片塞进纸盒，逃回座位。他感到紧张不安，就像是在足球比赛的前夕。坐下以后一串疑虑涌上心头——如果查尔斯不喜欢好时之吻呢？如果查尔斯看到了那张贺卡，却不知道是谁，因为埃里克的署名是秘密的仰慕者？如果查尔斯认为那人是莫伊拉呢?

埃里克强迫自己不去看教室那头，他把情人纸盒拉近，打开了它。里面堆满数量惊人的贺卡，还有几块好时之吻和几粒智慧豆*。其中一张夺走了他的注意，是天蓝和暖黄相间的颜色。上面写着， _送给埃里克，来自查尔斯。_  
【注：Smarties.】

埃里克吞咽一声，把它掏出来展平。

_Dear Erik,_  
_Roses are red, violets are blue, I really like you, I hope you like me too! :)_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Charles_

埃里克瞪着眼睛。查尔斯喜欢他？喜欢，是那种喜欢吗？这是什么意思？

他向教室那头张望，发现查尔斯正对自己微笑——挥挥埃里克的贺卡。

埃里克无法自抑，他推开课桌，走了过去，感到有些头晕目眩，同时觉得自己有点勇敢。他紧紧攥着查尔斯的贺卡，鼓起勇气说，“谢谢你的贺卡。我的意思是，呃......”他深深吸气，快速说着，“我也喜欢你......你知道......”他的意思是我喜欢喜欢喜欢你，但他讲不出口。

“我知道，”查尔斯笑容满面。他举起埃里克的贺卡，“我看见了。”

埃里克窘迫极了，“你怎么知道是我送的？”

“这是你的笔迹。”

噢。当然。埃里克脸颊滚烫，他看向别处，觉得自己相当愚蠢。

“埃里克，你…...”查尔斯犹豫片刻继续说，“这个周末你想过来吗？到我家来玩？”

艾里克顿时惊喜交加地望向他，“真的吗？”

查尔斯露齿而笑，“真的。”

“好的。”埃里克晕头转向，“我得问问妈妈，不过——我很想去。”

“所以这是个......”查尔斯探寻片刻埃里克的表情，羞涩地总结，“这是个约会吗？”

埃里克的心脏怦怦直跳，他认为自己有可能会晕倒。“是的，”他不晓得自己如何克制住尖叫的，“这是个约会。”


End file.
